The Secret Santa
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A certain redhead recieves a surprise visit from Santa. When it comes to her being naughty or nice, will they both get what they want? Warning inside!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters used in this ficlet. 

**Notes**: Merry Christmas everyone. A holiday fic for y'all. This one-shot contains sex...detailed so it's not for younger readers. If that's you then please don't read. You've been warned.

**Distribution:** All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

* * *

**_The Secret Santa_**

Amy sat back on her bed, glaring at the alarm clock beside her bed. She really didn't want to get up today. No, in her mind today was not a good day to be awake and about. It was Christmas day and she was in no mood to celebrate. This year had been one of her worse and yet things didn't seem to be getting any better. It didn't help that her boyfriend was no where in sight.

The redhead jumped slightly as 'When I'm Gone' by Eminem played from her phone. She reminded herself to never let John Cena near her phone again, that way the dark haired wrestler wouldn't be able to download rap ring tones on her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Merry Christmas, Ames!" An enthusiastic Trish Stratus nearly yelled into the phone.

Holding the phone away from her ear Amy blinked, a frown appearing on her lips shortly after. "Merry Christmas Trish."

The blonde on the other end sighed, "Still not in the Christmassy mood?"

Amy ran a hand through her hair as she stared up at the ceiling. "Now why would I be in a cheerful mood? You better then anyone should know why I'm not happy."

"Ames, everyone makes mistakes."

"Sure they do. I just made one of the stupidest mistakes ever and still getting reprimanded for it."

"Well..."Trish trailed off as she glanced at the person standing next to her. "Stop being grouchy." She said suddenly.

Amy growled, "and why can't I be grouchy?"

"Cause Santa's not going to let you." Trish stated matter factly as she nodded to the man beside her. The man smirked before he grabbed his coat and left the room. "Trust me Ames, I think you're in for quite the surprise today."

"Whatever Blondie." Amy said as she rolled over on her side. "I doubt Santa cares about me."

"You'd be surprised." The blonde mumbled, quickly adding "nothing." When Amy asked what she had said.

"Look Trish I really don't want my grumpy mood to spoil your holiday's so I thing I'm going to let you go okay." Amy said.

Trish sighed, "Ok fine. Just please try and not be so grumpy. It's Christmas, you should be happy! Remember 'Tis the season to be jolly."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll try but I won't make any promises. Merry Christmas, Blondie."

The Canadian laughed, "Merry Christmas Ames. Remember Santa's still watching."

Hazel eyes rolled as she shut her cell phone. A soft sigh escaped the redheads' lips once she glanced at the clock once more realizing that it was now 11 am and she was no longer tired. Louie jumped off her bed as she threw the covers off and headed out of the bedroom and downstairs.

To say the redhead was tired was an understatement. Throughout the day she had received call after call. Some called surprised her even, such as a call from Carlito, one from Sylvain and even a call from Chris Masters. She had mentally questioned where they had gotten her number but decided against asking, figuring that is was for her sanity she didn't know.

Her exhaustion was also due to the fact that Jeff Hardy had taken it upon himself to get the redhead out of her house. The two had been engaged in a long snowball fight which was soon two against one when Gregory Helms had made a surprise visit.

The one thing that surprised her the most was that Matt Hardy had even visited along with his new girlfriend Ashley Massaro. Oddly enough it hadn't hurt as bad as she thought it would when she had seen the two. Instead she invited them in and the three-shared hot cocoa and another snowball fight started. This time the redhead having a partner in the form of Ashley against the black haired man.

That was an hour ago. Hazel eyes falling on the clock in the living room. It was going on 5 now and she hadn't received a single call from a certain West Newbury native, which greatly confused her. The dark haired superstar was normally one of the first to call her and annoy her to no end and now, not even a peep. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or happy for that.

Amy shrugged off the feeling, just figuring it would be best if she didn't think about it. She reached for the remote and turned on the television. Just as she was about to get comfortable, a sharp knock drew her attention to the front door. When Louie made no move to bark or head for the door, Amy knew it had to have been someone familiar. But the question was who?

In a few quick strides, Amy had made it to the door and unlocked it.

"What the He-"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho." the red clad man in front of her laughed.

A delicate eyebrow rose as she tried not to laugh. "Isn't Santa supposed to slide down the chimney?"

Blue eyes blinked as he readjusted the red bag on his shoulder. "Well yeah, but I figure it'd be better to just come through the front door." He mustered in a low voice.

Hazel eyes rolled, "I'm sure, but I'll humor you. So 'Santa' why don't you come in?" She opened the door more and allowed the man to enter. Santa stepped enough so the redhead was able to shut the door. When she turned, her arms crossed over her chest as she took in the image before her.

So who ever was under the Santa suit definitely went all out. From the red hat to the white beard to the black boots. Now to only figure out who it was? She watched as 'Santa' made his way to the couch and sat down, the red bag placed on the other side of the armchair. She made her way over slowly.

"C'mere." He said motioning for the redhead to sit on his lap.

"I don't think so. I really don't think my boyfriend would appreciate me sitting on another man's lap."

Santa shook his head, "Trust me I know him. He ain't gonna mind now c'mere."

Since when did Santa say ain't...was the thought that ran through the redhead's mind. But before she could think further on that thought, Santa had pulled her down onto her lap. Santa's hand positioned around her waist as he held her place.

The murderous glare sent by the redhead was ignored. "So why don't ya tell Santa if you've been a nice or..." he paused a moment, trying to hide the mischievous twinkle in his eyes before continuing. "Naughty."

Amy's brow rose, a smirk slowly forming on her lips. She crossed her legs, having a sinking feeling that she knew this Santa a little too personally. So she decided to play a little game with him, to see if her hunch was correct.

"Well if you ask John I'm sure he'd tell you naughty." She paused a moment.

"Ain't no doubt about that." Santa mumbled softly, under his breath.

"What was that?" Santa shook his head and Amy continued, "but I personally think I was nice."

"Ho-ho-ho." the Santa Clause laughed as he patted her on the head. "I'm sure you have."

"So Santa..." She said as she shifted her position on his lap, "can you tell me something?"

"Why of course."

"What do you think about rap music?"

Santa's brow rose, "Why I think it's very healthy music."

"But Santa don't you think it's a little too violent. I am really, all the lyrics and all that completely inappropriate for children."

"It's ain't the kids fault. It's all 'bout the parents."

"You don't say? My boyfriends a rapper and a horrible one at that." Her smirk widened as Santa growled.

"Like I said before I personally know you're boyfriend, he is a very good rapper if I say so myself." Amy opened her mouth to retort but he was quick to interrupt her. "Aren't you curious as to what Santa's brought you for Christmas?"

Curiosity twinkled through hazel eyes. "Oh, do tell me want did 'Santa' bring me for Christmas this year."

"Well now," Santa smiled as he carefully reached into his bag and pulled out a gift wrapped box and placed it on her lap.

Slim hands grasped the box and in a matter of seconds the gift-wrapping was on the floor and she was seconds away from opening the box.

"You shouldn't have." She said dryly as she looked at the contents. She slapped Santa's hand away before he could touch them. A brow rose as she held up a black lace bra, followed by a matching thong and to cover the skimpy attire was a thin strapped see through top.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?" She asked, glaring slightly at Santa. She noticed his lips twitch, forming a smirk.

"Wear it for your boyfriend of course." Santa coughed, "but if you want be a really nice girl you can go and put it just so Santa knows that he got you the right size."

Amy smirked slightly as she slid off Santa's lap. "Well sure I suppose I could. And would you like to take pictures too? I mean Santa can have his fun and post them on the Internet. I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't mind." Santa remained quiet as she teasingly walked towards the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened. Amy was sure that if the beard wasn't covering Santa's face his mouth, that his jaw would have been wide open. The skimpy outfit fitted her perfectly, showing off all the right curves. She sauntered towards Santa, her hands placed on her hips.

"So 'Santa' what's the verdict? Was I nice or..." A hand trailed down the exposed skin of his face. "Or was I naughty?" She asked as she slid back on Santa's lap, this time however she was straddling his waist. Her arms coming to rest on his shoulders.

Santa unconsciously licked his lips. His gloved hand coming to rest on her waist. "Ya definitely been naughty."

Amy smiled as she lowered her head as if to kiss him only for her to stop a breath away. "Sorry I don't kiss or 'do' old men."

She moved to get up, only for his hands to keep her in place. "Now who said I was an old man?"

Amy shrugged lightly, "I assumed you were old by the white beard but if you're not then maybe..." She tapped her chin in thought. "Maybe you're Chris Masters? No. Hmm, maybe Tyson! Oh wait, Dave. No, not him. Trips? Eww I hope not. Rocky? No, haven't seen him in a while. No wait you have blue eyes, so Kurt maybe? Jericho. No, he's with Trish. Hmm...Test maybe?" She smirked as Santa's blue eyes darkened, "Or maybe your Randy Orton."

"Now why would I be that no good son of a bitch? He ain't nothin' but an asshole. Can't even tell the difference between a bitch in heat and a street lamp." Santa growled.

Amy pouted, "That's a shame. I also thought he had a nice ass." She tugged lightly on the white beard. "SO you going to tell me who's under the beard or what? Cause if you're seriously Randy then-"

She let out an undignified squeak as she soon found herself over Santa's knee. His gloved hand positioned just over here ass.

"Ya got a nicer ass babe, but right now ya need to be punished."

"You wouldn't dare."

In a swift motion the beard was pulled off and John Cena smirked at the redhead slight over his knee. His free hand held her in place and he winked at her.

"Ya know me better then that babe."

Amy squeaked as his hand came crashing down on her ass. "John Felix Anthony Cena! Let me go right now!" She yelled as she squirmed only to whimper again when John slapped her on the ass.

"Babe ya keep that up an' Imma hafta come up wit' somethin' else for your punishment." She squirmed again this time earning a low groan from the dark haired man.

With a smirk plastered to her face, Amy wiggled again. Before she knew it she was forced into a sit up position on John's lap and the dark haired man brought his lips crashing down onto hers. His hand came up to the back of her neck deepening the kiss. Amy let out a soft sigh, her eyes fluttering shut as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck to draw him closer. His tongue traced the out line of her lips before she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues starting the age long war of old.

John leaned further back into the armchair that he was currently occupying, bringing Amy with him. The hand on the back of her neck soon left to play through her soft tresses. A moan soon escaping the beautiful redhead as the cold leather of his glove touched her skin. She pulled back gently to speak.

"Hon as much as I love you I really don't want to have sex with Santa." She smirked as he playfully pouted.

"Now dammit woman, that's just down right cruel. Leadin' me on like that and you ain't even gonna give me some..." Before he could say more Amy brought a finger to his lips, which the dark haired man only brought into his mouth.

Hazel eyes rolled, "Now I didn't say anything about not giving you any I just said I don't want to have sex with Santa." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Slim hands moved up to the front of his suit. "So what do we say if we take this off? You must be really hot John."

Blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "Actually I am a bit hot, but why don't we go up to the bedroom and continue from there."

Amy smiled, "You read my mind."

John carefully scooped the redhead up in his arms, her arms locking tightly around his neck, and he stood up carrying her to bedroom they shared more then a few times already.

**-X-**

Amy pushed open the door and John carried her bridal style into the bedroom. He tossed the redhead onto the bed, his patent smirk appearing on his face as he shed the heavy red Santa coat, revealing the white wife beater underneath. He kicked off the big black boots and climbed onto the bed.

The blue eyed superstar looked at the redhead in hunger as she backed away from him, her back soon feeling the cold wood of the headboard through the thin fabric of the see-through top she currently sported. She squeaked when John cornered her, his hands on either side of her to block her from escaping.

"Ya got no where to run now babe." He muttered before claiming her lips.

The redhead moans as one of his hands left her side and ran down her shoulder, touching her in all the right places. He opened his mouth slightly and she took that as an invitation. The two soon restarting the war they had begun downstairs. Her hands came up and gently pulled off the silly Santa hat he was still sporting and threw it to the floor.

"God you're beautiful." He mumbled between kisses as he slid his hands under the transparent shirt and pulled it over her head. The article of clothing soon finding a nice home a short distance away from the Santa hat. His Santa gloves soon following.

John smirked against her lips as he felt her shiver from his simple touch. His other hand trailed down her body and sliding down to her inner thigh, tracing an all to familiar pattern. She whimpered softly as he rubbed her gently through the fabric of the thong. The thin material soon broke with a flick of his wrist.

His lips left hers to trail butterfly kisses against the soft surface of her neck. A low moan escaped her as he slid one finger into her. It didn't help that John was leaving a hot trail on her already scorching skin. His mouth soon found it's way to the top of the lacy bra he bought her and brought her right breast into his mouth. The redhead's head falling back onto the pillow as she moaned louder as he slid another finger into her.

The hand not between her legs moved to the back of her body. Making quick work of the black lace bra and tossing it to the floor. Her moans grew louder now that it was his hot mouth suckling and nibbling on the tender flesh. John smiled against her breast as he heard her breath hitch. He could sense her coming closer and closer to her release but not wanting her to just yet, he removed his hand much to the displeasure of the Diva beneath him.

Hazel eyes glared into blue. "Now that...that is not cool." She stated as she caught her breath.

"What's this? I think you've been hangin' out wit' that chia pet too much." John smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes, pushed the dark haired man onto his back so she was now straddling his waist, a confident smirk appearing on her face. "To return the favor."

John looked slightly worried as the red head seductively slid her hands under the wife beater and pulled it off. "What ya plannin' to do Red?"

"Nothing." She stated softly as she captured his lips in a sweet kiss. She pulled away before he could deepen it, the man growling in protest. But he quickly hushed when her lips came in contact with his now bare chest. The redhead's tongues leaving a hot trail from his collar bone to his nipple and then across his stomach.

The Sanford native's hands came to rest on his waist. Her fingers making quick work of the black belt around his waist. She slid down and pulled the red pants down, smiling slightly at his boxers.

"Aww baby you're wearing the boxers I got you last year." She said making reference to the silk Grinch boxers the WWE champion was currently sporting.

John smirked as he looked down at her. "'Course I am. Boxers are boxers."

Amy matched his smirk with her own, a hand trailing over the front of his boxers causing a soft gulp from the man beneath her. "Well as much as I think there cute I think they need to go." In a swift motion the boxers were gone, making themselves at home with the rest of assorted clothing on the bedroom floor.

The redhead licking her lips as she took in the sight of his all too familiar size. John shivered slightly as she gently reached out to run her long fingers over his length. Before Amy could make another move, she found herself pressed back against the soft bed with John on top of her.

"John?" She squeaked, slightly frightened by the dark look in his eyes.

John's face came down to her neck, attacking a particular spot that he knew drove the diva crazy. "Ames...babe...you...have...no...idea...what...you...do...to...me." He mumbled.

Amy's eyes widening slightly when he slowly entered her. Her nails digging into his shoulder as she let out a soft moan. John continued showering his attention on the one spot on her neck as he followed a slow rhythm. The redhead's hands coming up to his short hair. The moans escaping her only fueled his fire more as he speed up his pace. The diva's legs locking around his waist to enjoy the sensation all the more.

After knowing for sure that the redhead was now marked, John's lips left her neck and trailed soft kissed to her lips. The two once again locked in a heated embrace.

With each thrust, Amy whimpered into the kiss her eyes sealed shut, feeling the passion coursing through her body. John soon felt the redhead shudder and clench him tightly. He slid a hand between their heated and sweating bodies, to make the experience more pleasurable for the redhead. Amy's mouth left his as she cried out his name as she came. John smirked against her neck, his breath becoming faster and faster with each thrust until he came a couple minutes after her.

John sighed; stealing a kiss before he slowly slid out of her and rolled onto his side beside her. The redhead rolling onto her back. The dark haired man smiled as he ran a hand down her slightly wet back.

"I ever tell ya how much I love ya?"

Hazel eyes opened and locked with deep blue. "All the time."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Good, then let me tell ya again. I love ya babe."

"I love you too John." Amy whispered as John's hand brushed against her cheek.

He pulled a cover over her body. "Now wait here. I got another gift for ya." He stood up from the bed to put on his boxers.

"If its another outfit, you better think again buddy."

"Hey, you weren't complain' before. Seriously it looked good on you. 'Sides it ain't no use now that I ripped that thong. Now hush and don't fall asleep."

Amy nodded and waited patiently for John to return. It didn't take as long as she thought as she heard the dark haired man muttering curses under his breath from stubbing his toe.

"Now," She heard him begin, her eyes still close, " I ain't for all this traditional shit and I know you ain't one for it either but I love ya more then anythin' Ames and I want stuff to stay good between us so...Amy Christine Dumas, would ya marr' me?"

Amy gasped as she shot up, hazel eyes meeting with blue. Tears welling up. "Oh my God, John! Yes."

John smiled as he took her left hand and slid the perfectly cut diamond engagement ring onto her ring finger. The redhead's arms soon flinging around to wrap around his neck and she pulled him down to kiss him.

After a moments John pulled away. "Does this mean you're up for a second round?"

"Felix Anthony!" Amy grumbled as she playfully slapped the dark haired man's shoulder. John tackling her back on to the bed as the redhead giggled.


End file.
